XEverything and NothingX
by XXkagomeX
Summary: Everything and Nothing! I'll write my own ideas, yours and OVAs. You can always request as long as the other character/anime is on my Anime List! No YURI! Rated T. -Kagome X ?- Rules inside. And I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **XSinning on a MikoX OVA**

* * *

 **-Story 1-**

 **Before the party in Bernia**

"A messenger? With Hawk- _chan_?" Elizabeth questioned. Looking up at her sister and bar owner. "With Elizabeth- _chan_ … that's right?" Hawk ensured.

Meliodas dropped a pouch of money on the counter. "It's because we're expecting the drinking buddies to come in quickly tonight." He said. "I hope you guys can get my herbs and fruit with those silver coins." Kagome smiled kindly.

"It's a first for the Princess to be a messenger, but it's a good experience!" Meliodas winked at the young girl. Her face lit up. "Hai! I won't let you down!" She grabbed the coins. "Hawk- _chan_ …" the pig looked at the older girl. "Please look after her…" She smiled. He huffed. "Of course!"

Elizabeth looked inside the bag, and grabbed a coin. "So this is a silver coin…?" Se observed the thing. "Don't tell me, you've only seen gold coins now, will ya?" Meliodas questioned, surprised.

"Money and the like really are used for exchanging goods." She mumbled. "We're starting from there?" He looked over at Kagome, who shrugged her shoulder. "What can I say…? Every time I wanted to show her some of the city, we got caught and send back."

"But what are you going to do, Meliodas- _sama_ , _Onee-chan_?" Elizabeth proceeded to ask. "I'll be on the hunt alone for the ingredient for this evening's main dish, Dusk Bison! They say they're troubled with the beast destroying the village's field when it appears at twilight. Catching it will be killing two birds with one stone!" he said proudly.

"Well, I'm coming along, because this is a rare opportunity to see the creature." Kagome smiled. "Be careful!" Elizabeth said to them. "Hey, Kagome-chan…" Hawk began. "I don't really like beef." Before Kagome could reply, Meliodas had responded. "You preference doesn't matter."

"You're not making it are you, Meliodas?" A thick mark appeared on the piglet's face. "Yours is gonna be all scraps anyway." He insulted, Meliodas held a blank face for a while until he hit the pig.

Elizabeth was skipping all the way to the village, while Hawk followed after her with a bump on his head. In the distance Kagome and Meliodas saw them off. "Now, let's do our best and go finish up this important matter!" Elizabeth said happily.

"Even if it's important matter, don't get too tense about it!" Hawk complained. "Hai!" The girl smiled. Both Meliodas and Kagome started questioning their decision. "Are they alright?" Meliodas questioned and Kagome flinched.

When the two entered the town they we're greeted by the colorful things around them. The smell of fresh food came in their nostrils. "Well then, let's buy fruit first." Hawk proposed standing in front of the stand. He ignored the shocked face of the seller as he concentrated on the child. "Alright, let's get cracking and…"

"This brush is so _kawaii_!"

Elizabeth squealed in front of another boutique. "Relieving your tension was quick!" Hawk scolded as he joined her. "I really would like to fix _Onee-chan_ 's hair with this, like she has done for me. Ah!" she remembered. "Maybe I can fix Meliodas- _sama_ 's bed hair too!"

"You call it bed hair?" Hawk commented sarcastic, his eyes wondering over the displays until it stopped. "Woah! Look at that plate!" Elizabeth followed his gaze to a plate with a pig's head portrayed on it.

"Thanks for your purchase!"

Elizabeth fell to the ground, crying in guilt, while Hawk was freaking out. "What are we gonna do?" Elizabeth cried out. "We bought them!" Hawk stated.

"It's my first time shopping, so it just became fun!" Elizabeth tried to reason with her remorse feeling. "Damn it!" Hawk cursed. "I thought Meliodas would give us silver coins without being a cheapskate!" he continued as he too started crying.

"You're from the Boar Hat, right? I look forward to tonight…?"

The two turned around to see an old farmer, who had recognized them. Tears were streaming down their eyes, and all the man could do was looking in those big teary eyes.

Elizabeth was skipping happily holding a vegetable basket around one arm while Hawk was keeping up excitedly with his plate on his head. "We were giving so much!" Elizabeth said with lots of relieve. "People's pity really gets to ya!" Hawk agreed.

They were already at the border of the town, but then… Elizabeth knocked her feet to a tile that stuck out and fell forward. Again despair was met with them as they could only stare at the wasted food in front of them.

"I wonder why it is… that I am this useless…" Elizabeth began softly. "The silver coins _Onee-chan_ and Meliodas- _sama_ entrusted us… and the kind compassion of that customer… I've laid it all to waste!" she whimpered.

"You're wrong, Elizabeth _-chan_." Hawk suddenly stated. When she turned to him, he stood with the odd, heavenly light shining upon him. "There ain't a single thing that's a waste." Elizabeth eyes filled with admiration as she looked at him. "Hawk- _chan_ …"

"And so like, all those silver coins became my scraps. Not a single thing wasted, right?" Hawk explained to the adults who were staring at them. "H-Here… it's a souvenir!" Elizabeth tried to light up the mood.

"Is that so…" Meliodas hummed as he walked over to Hawk, grabbing his ear. "Oh, that's right. I've heard that a pig that ate herbs and fruit would have its meat rid of stench, becoming juicy." He said darkly.

"I knew he was made!" Hawk shouted dumbfounded. Kagome ignored them and crunched down to her sister. "What's it for?" she asked calmly. The silver-haired child was shy under the gaze of her sister. "I thought maybe I could brush your hair tonight, like you do mine…" she told her nervously.

Kagome smiled, and Elizabeth felt immediately better. "Meliodas- _sama_ too!" She called on him, making him crunch down as well. "For your bed hair." She said smiling as she stood behind him, brushing his hair happily. Once she was done, the outstretched strand jumped back up.

Elizabeth's mood dropped again. At least she could still use it on her sister. "Elizabeth…" Meliodas suddenly spoke as he turned to her with a smile. "I should punish you too…" he began darkly.

" _C_ - _Chotto_ , Meliodas!" Kagome protested earning his attention. "But of course, that would be child abuse." He said as he stood up and Kagome followed. He looked at with his trade smirk. "I'm sure you would take the fall for you sister, right… Ka-go-me."

Kagome was scared, she slowly started to back away in fear and shaking her head. "No… Don't!"

"Kyaa!"

* * *

 **Before Elizabeth and Hawk came to meet Gowther**

Both Kagome and Meliodas waved the girl and pig off, while the other sins came to join. As Kagome lowered her hand, she held a concern look. Meliodas noticed it and glanced at her. The sins could see a sadistic smirk coming on her face.

"You're not going to follow them this time?"

* * *

 **-Story 2-**

Diane was frilling through her hair, while Kagome and Elizabeth watched her. "I'm all dirty from walking on that mountain path." She complained. " _Ne_ , Diane!" Kagome started. "Even though I never thought I would find one here. I found a beautiful hot spring right near here!" She shifted to her sister. "Why don't we all go together?"

"That sounds nice! I wanna swim!" Diane and Elizabeth cheered. However unknown to them, prying ears had joined the conversation. Just as the girls left, Meliodas took a look on King's face. "What's up, King? Your face is red."

The Sloth Sin fell on his knees, bowing before the master. "Please! Tell me, Captain!" Pink tainted his cheek. "I, too… I, too… I, too, want to be a man without shame like the Captain!" he confessed.

Meliodas kept a blank face looking down at his subordinator. "Hoho… Alright." King's face lit up. "But before that…" King soon found himself beat up in his old form.

Meliodas had listened to King's reason of his blushing. "Basically, Mr. King, you want to gape at Diane's exposed naked body, as though you were licking it, is what you're saying." He summed up.

"Th-the way you say it that would invite a misunderstanding is troubling me." King's blush deepened. "But that is how it is." He admitted sheepishly.

"Let's just get over there for now."

They slowly sneaked near the sight of the girls. "Ahh, this feels great!" Diane's voice mused out.

"Oh, Diane. You're being a bit too shameless." Kagome's voice spoke.

"It's fine! No one's looking anyway!" the Giant responded.

"Look _Onee-chan_!" Elizabeth called out.

"Wow, Eli!" Kagome cheered her on.

They boys hear sweet laughter coming from the spring. "Looks like a nude-colored world has grown on the other side of these bushes." Meliodas said to King as he peeked.

King's blush returned. "Nu-Nude-colored?!" He stammered. "Ar-are we… going to peek from here? I-Is that okay?" he questioned embarrassed, but his face changed to determination. "I-Is that okay? Fine? Alright?!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Meliodas snapped to him. "Who's peeking? Listen, King." He started. "The situation of which the thought and intention of **"peeking"** allows you to hide your perversion will turn you into an actor." Meliodas explained wisely.

"I see." King muttered thoughtfully. "That means…" before he could say anything else, had Meliodas stripped himself from his clothes. "Let's try and open the nude-colored world with some nude colors of our own!" he announced jumping butt-naked into the spring.

"Sorry for intrudin'…" He snaked around.

Kagome's arms immediately went around her chest. "M-Meliodas?!" She asked shocked. "No! Get out of here!" She tried to turn around but he came closer. "It's the Captain!" Diane said happily. "What a perv!"

"Hi, Meliodas- _sama_!" Elizabeth popped up from underwater, but the man ignored her as he was swimming around Kagome who tried to turn away. _'I can't do anything at this state!'_ she complained.

"Hey! Come on over, King!" Meliodas called out. "Wait King is here too?!" Kagome exclaimed shocked which created an opening for Meliodas to wrap his arms around her. "Kyaa!"

"Don't worry. I'm protecting you so that you won't be seen." He reassured. "As if!" Kagome hit him down hard, letting Meliodas get a better grip on her breast. "Oohhh… There much bigger than I gave them credit for."

Kagome was almost at her limit. Embarrassed she fretted around, trying to change the situation, but with little luck. "Waah!" Elizabeth yelled making them look at where she was pointing.

There stood King, in his former form. Blood oozing from his nose, his face; beat red. " _H-Hai_! I-I'm coming in ri…" He breathed out heavily as he stripped.

" _Hentai_!"

"Ground Gladius!"

"He lacks training."

* * *

 **-Story 3-**

"Th-There's trouble!" Hawk's voice rang through the bar. "Someone ate the leftovers I set aside!" He announced. He looked straight with suspicion at the five people in front of him.

"There's only you, Master." Ban commented lazily. "I left in the middle of eating to take a dump outside the bar." Hawk began explaining. "It took 30 minutes."

"That's long." Meliodas deadpanned. "It's bad manners." Kagome scolded to where Elizabeth took over. "Bad Hawk- _chan_." She motioned her finger in a scolding manner.

"That makes those without alibis within that time suspicious." Hawk proceeded, ignoring the comments. "Now, let's hear those alibis!" He shouted, pointing accusingly at them all.

"Are you serious?" Meliodas questioned. "Totally!" The pig fired back. Kagome came to crouch before him, getting his attention. "Hawk- _chan_ , if you want seconds, you can just ask." She smiled sweetly.

"You too, Kagome- _chan_?!" He got tears in his eyes. "Where's the proof that I wanted seconds?!" He reasoned. " _Hai, hai_ , we get it." Ban muttered out. King was watching the whole thing, thinking it was stupid. But soon his eyes were found wondering to the creature behind Hawk. Oslo.

"You don't get it at all!" Hawk kept ramping on. "Never have I ever lied about my food being stolen since the day I was born!" King's eyes widen in disbelieve, seeing leftovers of the leftover food, on the corner of the beast's mouth. _'Oslo! You're the culprit?!'_

* * *

 **-Story 4-**

"Oi, King!" Hawk yelled, making King, who was floating lazily in the air, look at him. "Diane and Ban aren't supposed to have a good relationship, right?" The pig ensured.

"But of course, little pig. There's no way Diane would like that piece of crap." King brushed it off. "Those two are outside holding hand right now, just so you know." Hawk replied.

"You scoundrel!" King immediately dashed outside, tears in his eyes as he flew to the pair. "Even though I've yet to hold her hand myself!" However, the sight he expected was slightly different.

They both looked pissed off at each other, lying on the ground hand in hand. Or rather… pink in hand… "Isn't that arm wrestling!" King looked shocked at Hawk for an explanation. "Diane's only using one finger, though." Hawk responded.

" _Teme_! Don't fuck with me by using your pinky in arm wrestling!" Ban cursed, thick marks appearing on his face. "Go all in, you giant bitch!" Something in Diane snapped, and her face darkened. "Gotcha." She said as her hand dominated his, by crashing him into the ground. Creating a crater.

Ban was found tucked in the ground with only his lower body being seen. Diane was smiling happily down, glad and proud of her victory. "Do you still want to hold hands even with that?" Hawk questioned. King could only look dumbfounded.

* * *

 **-Story 5-**

 **10 years ago**

' _It will soon have been some 20 years since I have known Hendrickson. Blessed with a youthful, gentle laughter and magnificent talent, he is my friend as well as my rival. Although he was born a Druid, it seems that he came to the kingdom at an early age due to certain circumstances. Thus, a slight avoidance brings about an occasional hurt.'_

Dreyfus thought as he entered the bar. He saw his friend already sitting. Today would've been their own celebration of his engagement with the princesses.

"What's wrong, Hendrickson? Why the meek face?" He asked. "You're engaged to the princess! It took a month for you to come to accept it! We can finally celebrate!" Dreyfus tried to cheer him up.

"I know that…" Hendrickson replied weakly. "But, today…" he started almost scared to share what he knew. "Today, a woman I had just met told me that I am a nice person." He admitted.

"Well, you are a nice guy!" Dreyfus smiled as he took a sip. "What's wrong with that?" He then asked. Hendrickson kept his gaze at the ground. "Well, you see…" a blush came on Hendrickson's face. "She said she would be my wife!"

Dreyfus sputtered out his drink. "Wh-What?!" Hendrickson looked up. "What should I do?!" he asked desperate. "You're going to marry the princess!" Dreyfus shouted angry. "What will she think of you?!"

Hendrickson slumbered over the counter as reply. "I haven't told her yet… I'm lost Dreyfus. Kagome- _sama_ is my fiancé, but… I can't just reject a female…" he pondered. Dreyfus took ahold of his shoulder and turned the silver-haired to him. "You need to tell the woman the truth! You are taken!" Dreyfus said with determination.

All Hendrickson could was nod in understanding.

* * *

 **The next day**

"I didn't reject her… she rejected me… she said such a future was nonexistent…" he said as if a ghost had taken over. "What do you mean; **"she rejected you"** Have you not told her of your engagement?" Dreyfus asked.

"I have but…" Hendrickson denied. "She said that she had never even imagining our lives together." Dreyfus smiled halfheartedly, sweat drops dripping from his face. "Isn't that… a good thing…?" he almost asked.

"It is!" Hendrickson landed back on the counter, head first. "But why?! Why do I feel so weak! My pride has been crushed! She cannot imagine us together?! Why is that so?!"

Dreyfus could only look up for his thoughts. _'How has Ohime-sama accepted him as partner…? It is still a mystery.'_

* * *

 **-Story 6-**

"Hear ye! King Arthur and The Lady Merlin have returned!" A soldier had said. Knights gathered around them, making way to the bed. "Arthur-sama, who is that person?" one asked, looking at the elderly hanging from both their shoulder.

"His Majesty King Baltra of the Kingdom of Liones!" Arthur answered, as they laid the man down. "Alright, Merlin! Do start Hi Majesty the King's medical treatment quickly!" He asked of her.

"Before that, you've forgotten an important matter." She mentioned. "Although I am a magician, I hold no spells of healing." She told him. Arthur's face changed to shock. "Tha-That means… B-But, that woman said…" He got cut off.

"That woman, you named, is the Crown-Princess Kagome!" She corrected together with a glare. "She was talking about herbs, I learned the healing herbs, and some other stuff…"

"But can you heal him or not!?" Arthur kept pushing on. "T'is very unfortunate…" Merlin replied, and smirked when seeing the shocked expression of the King. "but I'm going to go against Kagome's request." She said. "Sometimes… a weird experiment does the job." She smirked.

In her hand, an unknown creature appeared, with a big mouth with sharp teeth and many small legs. "My magic item number 48: **Cure Angel**." She introduced. "In contrary to its appearance at first glance, it is a ferocious hookworm from Hell that penetrates into the body of a living organism and consumes the heart."

' _That isn't suspicious at all'_ Baltra thought as he stared scared at the thing. "Now I understand why Kagome _-san_ asked for no weird experiments…" He muttered. "What was that?" She smirked as he flinched. "N-Nothing!"

"I'll be inserting it then, dear King." Her smirk widen darkly. "M-Me?!" Baltra exclaimed. "Merlin! Are you trying to kill His Majesty?! Arthur yelled to where Baltra nodded. "That's right! I'll die!"

"I have improved it using a new technique so that it will choose to eat the tumor. Be at ease." She brushed off. "Is it safe?" Arthur asked. "Most likely it will be." Merlin replied.

"Oi!"

Merlin turned to the Liones King. "Now, the mouth, the nose, the ear, or the anus. Where would you like for it to be inserted?" she asked of him. "You may choose as you wish."

He wanted to back away, but was frozen by just the appearance of the thing. "It… it has to enter no matter what?" He tried once more. Merlin got a sadistic look in her eyes. "Are you not a boy, You Majesty the King?"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"By the way, what illness did His Majesty have?"

"A stomach ulcer, but Kagome doesn't want to damage the insides, so it'll take forever for her to remove it."

* * *

 **-Story 7-**

"Tell me… why do people tell lies?" Gowther questioned as he stood in a dramatic pose. "What's with that pose?" King returned. "Lies, huh?" Meliodas wondered. "Let's see… Like when they feel guilty inside, I guess…" Ban stepped in, drunk. "Just like King."

Meliodas continued. "Or when they've got something to hide…" Ban leaned over King with his bottle in his hand. "Just like King!" King gave a pissed off glare at the undead. "Why is it me?"

"The last is when they want to surprise someone!" Both Ban and Meliodas shouted together with a sneaky look. "To surprise?" Gowther questioned. "If possible, give me a concrete example." King landed in a seat, taking a sip from some beer. "I can't go along with this!"

"Diane's dancing naked!"

In an instant, King was hogging the windows, searching for the girl. "Where, _doko_!?" Meliodas snickered. "Something like that." Gowther clapped. "I see…"

" _Ne_ , Captain! Where's Diane!?" King kept looking. Then I will try doing it. King, King." Gowther stated as he called the sin over. King had given up on finding Diane; instead he floated around, with his drink in his hand.

"I don't think there's anyone who'll be surprised knowing that it's a lie." King took a sip. Gowther pulled his shirt up, hearts gathering around him. "Do you want to try doing lewd things with me?"

King sputtered out his drink in shock. "I lied." Gowther bluntly said as he left his shirt to fall back. "Of course you did! Don't say disgusting things!" King yelled at him.

"It seems to be effective." Gowther muttered. "There is a possibility to use this in battle." The purple–haired claimed. "Next is Ban." He turned to the former thief.

"Seriously!" King sighed out, totally done with it. "I'd like you to stop with the worthless lies." Ban waved his words away. "Got it. I won't lie…" Flowers bloomed around him as he suddenly said in a serious voice.

" _Onii-san_."

* * *

 **KT:** Might not be everything. I only did the ones I found very funny XD Hope you can forgive me! And please request! Hope we get along^^ Oh, I'm currently working on my Tumblr account/blog and I could use some help^^' If you can and want to help me, there is more information of my profile^^

 **Rules:** I'll choose the one I like the most out of all the request. And if you have a request you really want, and I have yet to write it, then after the fifth time, it **will** appear. If not, I will tell you why I will not write it. You can find my anime list on my profile^^

 **PS:** If you don't know the interaction of Kagome in the story, please check out my other story **XSinning on a MikoX** It would help you^^

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Ne:** Hey

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Doko:** Where

 **Kawaii:** Cute

 **Chotto:** Wait

 **Onii:** (Older) Brother

 **Onee:** (Older) Sister

 **Hentai:** Pervert

 **Ohime:** Princess

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-chan** : Honorifics for girls

- **sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Seven Deadly Sins. They belong to their respected owners.

 **Warning :** Major Spoilers! You have been warned!

 **Paring:** Kagome **X** Meliodas **(** Escanor **X** Merlin **,** Diane **X** King **)**

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2 X Gifts**

 _ **-Requested by: GaarasMyBoyzz-**_

 **At some point in the story**

* * *

"Meliodas, you hentai!"

 ***Slap** *

Gowther watched as the raven-haired princess stomped away angry, while placing her clothes back. Meliodas began rubbing his red colored cheek when he noticed the Goat Sin. "Yo, Gowther! What's up?" He questioned.

Gowther tilted his head. "My thoughts were that you and _Hime-san_ were in a intimate relationship. Could it be that my calculations were wrong?" He asked. By Meliodas's reaction he could tell he was shocked. But the wide eyes quickly closed and a chuckle escaped the blond lips.

"I suppose you could put it in that way." Meliodas turned his head to where the _Miko_ had run off. "But yeah, she's very important to me." A smile reserved only for her was shown.

"Though her kinks of punching me is very pleasurable, I wouldn't mind a day without being hit." Meliodas said thoughtful to where Gowther hummed. The Sin of Lust lifted his hand, and it began shining a dim light.

"I understand."

Meliodas's head snapped to him, horrified. He watched as the light made snake like movements towards the direction of the girl. And soon enough a scream was heard. "What did you do?" Meliodas asked almost scared.

"I followed Captains order, however, because of _Hime-san_ strong magical resistance it might end sooner." Gowther explained dryly. "Even I won't be able to stop Kagome from killing you." The Sins Captain told him. Gowther looked at him with little interest, eyes strayed off behind him were the rest of the Sins, Hawk and the youngest princess of Liones came in view.

"Hey! Meliodas- _sama_ , Gowther _-sama_!" Elizabeth came at them with a smile. The purple-haired observed the actions of all. King was shifting his eyes nervously to Diane a few times, while Diane bother.

Though it was no surprise to see Ban drunk, he was totally hanging all over Hawk. Babbling about food and other things. Escanor, in his day form, was hovering over the others, but Merlin had no trouble walking and speaking to the Lion's Sin.

An unusual smile crept on Gowther's face, the Sins that noted, were now cautiously approaching.

"Meliodas~" An all too familiar voice called out.

They looked away from Gowther and saw Kagome running to them with a big smile. However, it was not directed at them. "Meliodas~" She came closer, strange flowers were seen in the imaginary.

When in arm length of the Captain, she jumped at him, forcing to catch her. "Oi, Kagome!" Diane whined seeing the two interact. Kagome ignored her and rubbed her cheek against him in a cat-like manner.

Meliodas kept a stoic face as he watched the clear blue eyes look at him. "You're… not gonna touch me…?" Kagome tilted her head in question. The others had their eyes wide, not recognizing the girl that was clinging to the blonde.

After hearing those words, responsibility broke inside the head of Meliodas. He held her closer and disappeared. "This is not a bad gift, Gowther!" shouted in the distance.

Merlin stalked over to her fellow knight. "I sense a strange spell over Kagome," she eyed him suspiciously. "What did you do?" But before he answered, and before she could defend herself. Light went straight through her heart, changing directions to Diane, and afterwards Elizabeth.

"This is not a bad gift." He spoke, seeing the male look confused at the sudden change of the girls. _'Maybe it wasn't…'_ some thought.

* * *

In a blink of an eye, Kagome found herself at Boar Hat, sitting on Meliodas lap. "Meliodas?" She questioned the male. He had kept quiet the whole progress, his eyes covered by his bangs. His responds were pats on her head and thigh.

"Yosh," He looked at her beautiful eyes. "call me Master!" He ordered, Kagome's mouth instantly changed to bright smile. " _Hai_ , Master!"

 ***Squeal***

Meliodas let out an unknown noise. With stars in his eyes, Meliodas stood up and placed Kagome back on the bed. He disappeared behind one door, but when he reappeared he held a bunch of strange looking outfit.

"Let's start with the Greek Goddess!" he showed her a revealing toga. When Kagome took didn't reply right away, he got reminded of Gowther's words. _"_ _I followed Captains order, however, because of Hime-san strong magical resistance it might end sooner."_ Had it already ended?

"I understand, Master!" Kagome replied energetic, she jumped up, kicking her shoes off. Her hands went to her stocking light pulling on it. Meliodas watched as he sat down with the bunch of clothing next to him. "I sight I can get used to…" He muttered seeing her strip. Her beautiful body tried on multiplied dresses, each more fitting than the other.

"Alright! This one is perfect!" the blonde voice finally stated after a couple of minutes. He watched as Kagome twirled around with the decided dress. A French Maid outfit, the skirt was almost so short that her panty could be seen.

"Okay!" Meliodas began as he guided her downstairs, to the bar. "Let's get this to use!" He positioned himself behind her, hands and face on her butt. "Would you make us dinner, Kagome?" He asked of her.

"With pleasure!" She replied as she readied the ingredients. However she soon notice the struggle that came along. "Master… It is hard to work like this." She told him. Meliodas looked up from her behind. "I see…" Like a monkey, he climbed on her back, his legs around her waist and his hands on her breasts. "Better?"

Kagome smiled. " _Hai_!" she started humming as she continued. A minute later dinner was ready for two, and they sat across each other. That was until Meliodas pulled Kagome to his lap. "M-Master?" She stuttered flustered.

"Don't worry." He brushed off. "I just want to be closer to you." He told her, grabbing a spoon and handing it over to her. "Can you feed me?" He questioned.

Kagome took the spoon and nodded, she proceeded to feed him while ignoring his groping. Meliodas' eyes strayed outside. Night had already fallen in the short while. "I wonder what happened to the others…"

* * *

"D-Diane!" King tried to cast his eyes away from her, but couldn't help sneaking a peak. "But you said I would be beautiful either way!" the Giant complained as she placed her clothes back on. "I didn't meant it like that!" he protested. Whatever Gowther had done to her and the others was a mystery. But what he did know was… they obeyed everything, but not to all.

His eyes shifted over to Escanor. The poor guy, even in day-form he was helpless against Merlin. "What's wrong, big boy?" Her seductive voice spoke to softly in Escanor's ear. They all could see his face bighting up like the source of his power. He could not move or do anything, but blush.

But Ban's case was hardly a case. Elizabeth just followed him even more than before. "When I grow up, I'll be Ban- _sama_ 's bride!" She said happily. The drunken Ban's reply however, was what made it worse. "Sure! I'll turn you into a real woman~"

"Oi, Ban!" King shouted, still trying to contain the blush he had from Diane's intense stares. "You can't say that to a child!" He protested. "And why the hell not?!" Ban shouted back slumping over a bench. "I agree with King!" Hawk interfered dragging Elizabeth further from the brute. "Elizabeth, you can't marry someone like him!" He said to her.

"Master~" Ban hummed taking another sip of his beer. "Don't be like that~" He pouted. "I also think he's right." A sudden voice said, making head turn to Escanor.

Most were shocker to see the big guy, standing upright with Merlin clinging to his arm. With the woman even close to him, he would blush red as a tomato. It was such a sight to see. "E-Escanor?" King stammered.

"Why are you used to this?!"

"Me too!" Diane's voice whined. She took a hold of King despite his protest. Pushing his body against her cheek. " _C_ - _Chotto_ D-Diane!" King's face could only be getting redder and redder. Elizabeth began to blush as well when she escaped from Hawk.

"T-Then I-I'll "A-Attack" too!" she shouted with determination, launching herself at Ban. "Elizabeth!" Hawk shouted in shock together with King at the girl's brave act. "Hahaha!" Ban laughed. "Why don't you concentrate on your on woman! I'm sure you won't miss her!" Ban mocked King.

A thick mark appeared on King and Diane's faces. "What was that?!" They both grumbled. "You have no right to say that, Ban." Escanor suddenly said. "People start to recognize you as a pedophile."

Two more pissed off people. "Oi! Elaine was older than you!" Ban defended his lover. "My body may be of a child, b-but I'm grown-up inside!" Elizabeth retorted.

"Besides, Escanor…" King began, glaring at the man who had unintentionally, insulted his sister. "You talk big and all, but once nighttime comes…"

* **Poof** *

"You're useless…" He finished his sentence just when Escanor turned back to his pathetic self. "Speak for yourself, Grizzly's Sin of Sloth." Merlin stated suddenly. As if she was still defending her weakened man. "M-Merlin- _san_ … you don't have to do this…" Escanor mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Sins started to battle each other, with Elizabeth rooting from the outlines. People, who were walking by, started running away from the chaos. "Oi! _Minna_! Stop it!" Hawk tried to interfere, but got only hurt by the rocks that flew randomly.

 ***Sigh** *

He quit and looked off in the distance. "What did Gowther do to them?"

* * *

"M-Master…?" Kagome hesitated as she lay beneath the heated look from Meliodas. "Is a maid's job to satisfy her Master, no?" He began nibbling softly on her neck. Enjoying each and every moan she let.

"I understand, but…"She looked around. "On the table is a little bit…" He interrupted her. "Exciting? I think so too!" He started to remove her clothes until she was stripped down to her underwear.

He then too, began stripping. Leaving his pants on. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He smirked, slowly dipping down. Her hand rested on his muscular arm. "I'm scared…"

He halted, her eyes shot open, almost teary. "I'm scared that I'll be left alone again…" She started her confession, while he pulled her up to sit on the table. "The moment I open my eyes, you'll be gone… And with someone who makes you happier… Someone that is not me… and in this situation, doesn't even resemble me…"

Tears began dripping down her face. "But the greed I have for you is unbearable! Wanting to be the only one in your eyes, wanting to be the only one for you! I only want to be groped by you!" Meliodas eyes widen as he kept listening to her pleads.

"But… is it alright…? For me to have such selfishness… to be so possessive of someone who is free to be…?! Even so…" She looked at him. "I love you!" Her answer was giving when she got brought into a crushing hug. "M-Master?"

"Call me Meliodas." He cut her off, bringing her even closer. Her rose like scent was making her sweeter in everyway. "Kagome… I will treasure you, protect you so that no one can take you away." She placed some space when her tears had dried up. "M-Meliodas…?"

She looked him in the eye, only to be surprised. A dark glow dominated his green eyes.

"You're **mine**."

He said as his lips smashed over Kagome's. When they parted, he gave her no time to breath as he slammed on her again. Pushing her back on the table. "Kagome…" He breathed out heavily. Her face decorated with pink, her chest going up and down as she panted. "Tell me what you want…"

"I want you to…"

"DIE!"

Meliodas halted. "Huh?" He lifted himself up from her only to see an angry and embarrassed face. The spell got broken. "Ah, look at the time…" Meliodas quickly pecked her cheek as he dashed away with her shirt in hand. "bye!"

"MELIODAS!"

* * *

" _Are_?" Diane looked around. "What was I doing?" King looked at her in shock. "I can't see to recollect what had happened either." Merlin added ignoring the passed out Escanor on her shoulder. She pushed him off, making him fall on the ground.

"I can't remember anything!" Elizabeth commented as she gave Ban his arm back. "Haha, me too~" He agreed placing his arm back on his torso. Ne, King!" Diane called out. "What happened?" all turned to him, waiting for a reply.

 ***Slap** *

King had face-palmed himself, as I somehow sorted out what happened. "I'm sure it doesn't matter now…" He answered. "All I know is that Gowther has to do something with this."

"Ah!" Elizabeth brought the attention to herself, pointing somewhere. "Meliodas- _sama_ is running without a shirt!" Diane was instantly on first row. "Eehh!"

A snicker escaped Merlin's lips. "Looks like Kagome is not far behind." With that said they looked in the direction Meliodas had come from and watched the raven-haired appear, her clothes messed up. She was throwing everything she could find on the streets, shouted inappropriate things.

"It's not the gift, but the thought one needs to appreciate." Merlin quoted, her eyes straying to the roof where purple hair could be seen flowing in the wind and brightened in the moon. "Right?" she smirked.

"Wait, does that mean that Gowther was behind this all?" King exclaimed making everyone halt in their actions. "Gowther, huh?" They could hear a dark voice chuckle. Looking around, they saw Kagome approaching in a menacing aura.

"I told you Kagome would kill you…" Meliodas joined at Ban's side. "She's not the only one who's angry…" Diane grumbled. "I remember everything." She got a hold of Gideon.

"GOWTHER!"

* * *

 **KT:** Not long, but I did my best and I hope it was good enough… -.- school has began so I was kinda struggling, but it worked out in the end! At least I hope…

I'll write as many as I can and you can always request XD

 **Rules:** I'll choose the one I like the most out of all the request. And if you have a request you really want, and I have yet to write it, then after the fifth time, it **will** appear. If not, I will tell you why I will not write it. You can find my anime list on my profile^^

 **PS:** If you don't know the interaction of Kagome in the story, please check out my other story **XSinning on a MikoX** It would help you^^

* * *

 **So much thanks to those who reviewed!:**

 **Tinas86Roses:** Thank you as always^^

 **GaarasMyBoyzz:** I hope I did it good enough… it was pretty hard but I hope you're still able to enjoy it.

 **Alize (Guest):** It sounds like an awesome story! Honestly! If you can give me some more information for a scenario I be happy to write it! Hope you liked this one as well^^

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Hai:** Yes

 **Are:** Huh

 **Chotto:** Hold up

 **Hentai:** Pervert

 **Minna:** Everyone

 **Miko:** Priestess

 **Hime:** (Another way of saying) Princess

 **-san:** Honorifics for everyone

 **-sama:** Honorifics for those of higher standards


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or One Piece. They belong to their respected owners.

 **Warning :** Spoilers! You have been warned!

 **Paring:** Kagome **X** Zoro

" **..ooo.."- Saying**

' _ **..ooo..'**_ **\- Thinking**

 **..** _ **ooo**_ **.. - Japanese**

 ***..ooo..** *** - Happenings/doings**

" **..ooo.." – (In bold) Exaggerating.**

 **Now…. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 3 X First Love Lost**

 _ **-Requested by: Alize (Guest) -**_

It had been six years since the well had closed and Kagome was not only sent to another time, but also another world! Oddly enough she had become used to the strange life she was living up till now, her strange life in Dressrosa.

The moment she came falling down from the sky, a man with the name of Doflamingo saved her. Ever since then, they had kept an eye out for her. She was not a Devil Fruit user, yet she had strange, unheard powers. Truly it piqued interests. It was not wanted however. Ever now and then Doflamingo would personally visit her to pry off answers. Yet he could not get them. So he resorted to torture, but physical was too soft, Kagome was strong and held her tongue. But the mental torments soon began. She was locked up in a cage. Just like her name suggested. Through a strange odor hallucinations of her conflicts with Inuyasha and Kikyo kept haunting her.

"… I'm done…"

* * *

"Dammit… Where am I?" A gruff voice asked as he looked around. Zoro had been chasing after Shusui after it was stolen for the whole time. Both the shitty cook and the samurai were separated from him. Though he wouldn't want to admit, he lost track of his path.

As Zoro walked through the almost deserted street, he listed green coming into his view along with a small white house. Apparently he had strayed so far from the city, he was close to the waters. A big sigh escaped his lips as he walked towards the house. "Maybe someone can tell me the way to the city."

He walked up to the door and knocked, but when no answer was giving he tried pushing the door. He was surprised that it just opened. A dark hallway welcomed him. Zoro's eye widen as he looked down on his remaining two swords. _Sandai_ Kitetsu was pulsing. Why would the cursed sword pulse?

Zoro enter the home with little questions, he had to find out to what his sword was reacting on. He entered the supposed living room, examining the calm interior. "This place somehow feels… sacred." He muttered to himself. Suddenly the light went on, and he could feel a blade to his neck. 'How did I miss their presence?!'

"Don't move." A gentle voice said in his ears, and he resisted the urge to shiver. The voice had given the message clear as her tone was cold nonetheless. In a heartbeat Zoro turned around, taking the knife away from the person. He took both their hands and held them against the wall. The person was now trapped between him and the wall.

The slight red in his eye disappeared when he looked at the person. She was breathtaking. He did not miss the surprised look on the girl. They simultaneously said the one thing on their minds.

"Who are you?"

* * *

"So in other words you got lost

"I'm not lost! I just don't remember where I came form…"

"Yeah, that's called lost."

Zoro cursed under his breath as he crossed his arms. The girl, Kagome, gave him a cup of tea while she sat across of him. "Well then Roronoa Zoro, please tell me why you decided to enter my house without my permission?" Kagome stared at him, her blue eyes staring at his dark one.

Zoro leaned forward over the table his expression meant no jokes. "Why is my sword responding to you?" He asked straight out. Kagome tilted her head in questioned and shifted her eyes to the _Sandai_ Kitetsu. She left a soft chuckle as she continued sipping on her tea.

"Why are you laughing, _onna_?!" He yelled as he stilled received no answer. But one glare shut him up. It was like Nami had been following him. One wrong word and his debt would go up.

"The name is Kagome! Use it." She stated coldly. She stood form her seat and walked over to him, he backed up at first, distracted by her hand reaching for him. "This sword…" He opened his eyes only to find his cursed sword in the hand of the girl.

"The demons are reacting to my Reiki." She stated casually. Zoro stood up and tried grabbing for his sword, but she evaded him by stepping to the side. "They are in need of their familiar world that they lost." She sidestepped him once more. "Give my sword back! What are you talking about anyway?!" Zoro yelled at her.

She snapped her head back to him; their noses were so close they could touch each other. A pink dust colored Zoro's cheeks. He tried to escape by backing away from the woman, but she kept inching closer. "Tell me… how much do you know about this sword?"

It took a while before he retook his composer. He went back to his seat and sighed. "I know it's cursed just like the other swords of the Kitetsu series. Other than that, there's nothing."

The girls sighed as she handed the sword back. "The souls of the _Youkai_ are the ones causing misfortune. They're using their power to bring the wielder to their demise. But it seems that… they are oddly fond of you."

" _Youkai_ …?" Zoro started to remember the words. "Now that you mention it, that merchant said something about demons being slayed." The sound of a bell like laugh entered his ears. He looked across of him, and tried to control the blush that was creeping on his face.

The sight of the girl he just had met already had his heart racing. He wasn't like that, and he wouldn't want to admit it, but he didn't want to leave her. "You must have incredible luck!"

A snicker left his throat. "I do, in more ways than one."

Kagome and him had spent more than an hour chatting. He told her of their adventures and the crazy captain he was following and Kagome kept listening, a strange spark could be recognized in her eyes.

Zoro noted the time and stood up. "I have to go… I need to find my sword." As he walked to the door, a small hand clutched to his in desperation. He looked around and stared at the blue eyes.

"Please help me!" his eye widened. "I'll help you find your sword! If it's cursed I can sense it. In exchange… take me away from here!" Tears were threatening to fall as she held her head high. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't crumble. It was a promise she made to herself.

"Why?!" Was all he could mutter. "Why would you want to get away from here?" He asked. "Doflamingo…" She stated softly, he almost couldn't hear her. "Don't you know him? Doflamingo one of the _Shichibukai_ … he's the king of Dressrosa, he's holding me here… I just can't stay here!"

She calmed down and took a deep breath and looked back at him. "My senses are telling me something big is going to happen. Doflamingo will fall and the city will be in chaos… And I-I… I'm afraid that he'll force me to help him…"

Zoro arched a brow. "What makes you so special?" Before he could say anything in process, she had placed her hand over his left. Suddenly a bright pink light flashed, and he couldn't hide his surprise. He could see. He could see again with his eye.

He jumped away from her, making him lose contact with her hand. Black invaded his sight once more. "H-How…?" She looked at him, hoping he wouldn't turn away. "I… I'm a _Miko_ … My _Reiki_ can purify any evil, and sense them. I can also heal, some injuries need to be in constant contact with me in order to work." She explained.

She stepped closer to him, this time he didn't move. He watched as she came closer standing right in front of him. They way she looked up at him, had him shivering once more. " _Onegai_ … Save me?"

He didn't know why, or how. But the girl, Kagome, managed to convince him to take her away. "If you're his prisoner wouldn't he notice that you're gone?" He asked her over his shoulder.

She was riding his back, saying she was most comfortable with that. "Zoro… you're going the wrong way, I said right…" She corrected him. He clicked his tongue but listened nonetheless.

"He was with me yesterday, but after an urgent message he disappeared. I couldn't feel his aura anywhere close and that stupid family tends to forget their jobs." She told him, and directed another way he had to go. "Of course he would notice, but I think I can hide our auras well enough for that."

"Being alone for six years gives you plenty of time to practice." Zoro stopped abruptly. "You've been there for six year?!" He exclaimed, Kagome just nodded. "Wasn't your family worried or something?" He asked next. She kept quiet and he kept running.

"My family… they… don't know where I am…" Kagome released a laugh, as if she made fun of herself. "Well... they believe to know where I am, but I'm not there." He hummed in understanding.

"There!" Kagome shouted in his ear, he was about yell back at her, until he saw the big bag and his sword at the top of the building. He jumped up, swiftly and took a hold of his possession. "Give me my sword back!"

" _Matte_ Zoro, there's a soul-" Kagome couldn't finish as a high pitched cry was heard and the both of them were suddenly flying. In time was Zoro able to move Kagome, so he wouldn't land on her. Instead she sat on his stomach while he rested on his back. "Oh no…" he heard her mutter and he looked up.

The big bag landed on his face. "Ow ow ow… This is no good!" the high voice said once more. "I'm so dumb! This human will see me! I have to run! Otherwise, the human will…"

"Is it okay if I see you…?" The tiny being turned around, shocked, and stared at the smiling human. " _Konnichiwa_ ~" Kagome greeted. Zoro sat up, Kagome still in his lap, but this time holding a small being. "What are you mumbling to yourself?"

Zoro looked wide-eyed at the being, silence ruled over them, until he took it from Kagome. "Who are you?!" He questioned.

Greetings were exchanged and soon Zoro found himself taking everything on his back, with the being called Wicca in his front pocket. He was now following directions towards the Flower Field to deliver a report that the Donquixote family is planning to attack the Straw Hats ship.

"I've been meaning to ask if that mustache is real…?" Kagome finally asked. Zoro sweat-dropped rethinking his decision. "It's not…"

* * *

Doflamingo had been defeated, and Kagome was accepted as a new crewmate, she would assist Chopper with attending the wounded. Kagome immediately found that she could get along fine with the others. Especially Robin. They somehow shared the same hardship.

Zoro was enjoying his boost, ignoring Kagome joining him. "Zoro…" Kagome began, and he turned to her. This time, the blush was from the alcohol. " _Arigatou_ … if it wasn't for you, I still would've been there. And maybe even be on the opposite side of you…"

Zoro snickered. "It wasn't much, I guess it was a good thing you came along. Without you it would've taken longer to set sail because of our wounds." Kagome smiled.

"You don't understand how deep my gratitude lies. Instead… let me show you…" Kagome placed her hands on his shoulder, to lift herself higher, and leaned forward. She closed her eyes and inched closer to his cheek.

"O-Oi! K-Kagome?!" Zoro heard Usopp yell, out of concern Zoro looked at her. And their lips met.

"Aaaahhhh!"

Everyone cheered as the two lip-locked. They parted, and looked at each other. Though Kagome was surprised, she smiled at him. That was even better than she originally planned. Pink decorated her cheek, making it look rosier than it already was.

And now Kagome wasn't sure whether it came from the alcohol in his head or just a side of Zoro she didn't knew. But that smirk was all she saw before their lips met again. The kiss became heated and passionate.

Zoro was sure that she just fit fine with the other members. And he couldn't wait to see the look on the shitty cook's face when he saw what he had scored in. A badass Miko!

* * *

 **KT:** Not long, but I did my best and I hope it was good enough… Sorry it took forever… I was working hard on my book, and now I only have three chapters to go! Wish me super luck!

I'll write as many as I can and you can always request XD

 **Rules:** I'll choose the one I like the most out of all the request. And if you have a request you really want, and I have yet to write it, then after the fifth time, it **will** appear. If not, I will tell you why I will not write it. You can find my anime list on my profile^^

* * *

 **So much thanks for those who did review!:**

 **Fire-Wind-DragonsCouple:** Definitely more, as long as more and more people request^^ Hope ya liked this one too XD

 **Anime hotty lover. 18:** Hope you've been alive long enough to read this… okey, now you can die XD JK please don't die

 **Alize (Guest):** Hope you liked this… Not completely sure if it lived up to your expectation… And I hope you'll give me your thoughts on this^^

 **GaarasMyBoyzz:** Can't wait for your request^^ Hope you'll make one soon!

 **YellowRose-For Friendship:** Thank you^^

* * *

 **For those who do not know these words:**

 **Matte:** Wait

 **Konnichiwa:** Hello

 **Sandai:** Third

 **Onnna:** Woman

 **Reiki:** Sacred Power

 **Youkai:** Demon

 **Onegai:** Please

 **Shichinukai:** Royal Sevem Military Seas


End file.
